one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Goku" VS "Deadpool"
Goku VS Deadpool is the first fight of the fourth season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Goku from Dragonball Evolution and Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Description Oh no....this is what happens when movies mess up character adaptions. Who will win: the Ki fighter, or Weapon XI? Battle Random mountain peak, 5:00 PM Goku was training in the rocky mountains, honing his martial arts skills to the highest they could go. However, he was being followed: by Deadpool, who had been commanded to capture the martial artist for experiments. Deadpool tried to end it quickly. Two katana-like blades extended out of his arms, and he slashed Goku, but Goku dodged and jumped away. "Alright, you want a fight? Let's go!" FIGHT! 60 Deadpool pounced, leaping at Goku and cutting downwards, but Goku dodged and landed a quick punch, then tossed Deadpool off the mountain- but the mutant teleported behind Goku, only to be met with a backhand to the face. Deadpool rapidly stabbed, but again Goku weaved out of every strike and kicked Deadpool into a nearby lake. 50 Deadpool warped out of the lake, in front of Goku, blade ready to pierce the Ki master's head. Goku hopped to the side and kneed Deadpool, but before the attack connected, XI teleported behind and slashed. Goku ducked, however he was still grazed. Deadpool teleported into the air above Goku and fired his eye-lasers. Goku blocked them with his hands, grunting as he overpowered the blast and nullified it. Teleporting again, Deadpool appeared away from Goku and fired again. 40 Goku sidestepped the crimson beam with ease. He shot his own blast, a blue sphere of Ki. Deadpool teleported to avoid it, and Goku reacted in time. Right as Deadpool appeared in front of him, Goku discharged an azure ball of energy, knocking Deadpool back. Deadpool teleported before he even hit the ground, vanishing and reappearing in front of Goku, dual blades ready, but a mighty punch forced him to retreat by teleporting to the lake's side. 30 Deadpool attacked from long-range with the familiar eye-laser. Goku, anticipating it, met it with a blue jet of Ki, both attacks cancelling each other out. Deadpool teleported again behind Goku, and spun, the whirlwind of sword strikes barely being ducked or dodged by Goku. Goku jumped and kicked Deadpool's head, but he teleported away. 20 Deadpool bounded towards Goku, and his foe leaped at him too. Goku's strong right hook knocked Deadpool out of the sky. Firing three blasts of Ki, Goku charged at his opponent, but Deadpool dodged them and hit Goku perfectly with the eye lasers. Goku yelled as the beam hit his chest, but it did no lasting damage. Deadpool teleported beside Goku, sweeping his blade-wielding arm in a horizontal motion. The martial artist grabbed Deadpool's arm and tossed him away. 10 Goku yelled, a cry of pure ferocity, but to any bystander, it would have sounded awkward, even in a fight. Deadpool remained silent, and teleported in front of Goku, seeking to end it. However, nothing could have prepared him for the relentless fury of Goku's fists. Multiple punches that flashed with blue light brutalized Deadpool, allowing him no opportunity to teleport. Finally seeing an opening, Deadpool teleported a good 30 feet away, but as he began to warp, Goku had already begun the attack that spelled Deadpool's doom. When he appeared, Goku's arms were already outstretched. Blue Ki, like the flames of a dragon, shot at Deadpool. "KAME HAME HA!!!!!!", cried Goku in that same awkward tone. The blast completely obliterated Deadpool, and a decent chunk of the mountain with him. Goku stepped away, and resumed his training in peace. KO! This melee's winner is....Goku! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees